Empire Builders
by charlie1902
Summary: I started writing this a year ago but gave up deciding it was too unbelievable … The Volcano Grimsvotn changed that. The BAU team are stranded after a volcanic eruption grounds all flights in North America.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Empire Builders  
><strong>Author:<strong> charlie1902  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Criminal Minds

**Genre: **Adventure/friendship  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+

**Warning: **A plane crashes but nothing gets close to as explicit as an average episode

**Spoilers: **None  
><strong>Summery:<strong> I started writing this a year ago but gave up deciding it was too unbelievable … thank you Volcano Grimsvotn. The BAU team are stranded after a volcanic eruption grounds all flights in North America.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the characters you recognise but do own the ones you don't. This is my way of loving them.

Chapter One

The empires of the future are the empires of the mind.  
><strong>Winston Churchill<strong>

Deputy Michael Farrelly was a talker no doubt about that. The man had seemingly not paused for breath the entire twenty minutes he had been driving. As they sat in his patrol car: SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Doctor Spencer Reid, were thoroughly fed up with his voice. After five days with him they had been eager to get away but Sheriff Elizabeth Drysdale had insisted the BAU team be chauffeured to their FBI jet. The short but fiery woman had been worried about a snow storm that was quickly heading their way and even Hotchner had been unable to talk her into changing her mind. So despite the clear sky and current snow-free roads the team had split into two police cars. SSA David Rossi, SSA Jennifer Jareau and SSA Derek Morgan had been quickest and were ahead of them being driven by the blissfully silent Deputy Dylan Scollick.

The team had flown into Haines, Alaska last Monday morning fresh from a relaxing weekend. However investigating two graves with six bodies in each they were quickly busy. It had been a particularly urgent case and they were all thankful it turned out to be easier than they expected; the high death count a result of the killer remaining undetected rather than highly skilled. After solving the case late Thursday night they had planned to fly back Friday morning and have a second work-free weekend – almost unheard of for the team.

"So like I was saying we sure are grateful to you guys for com'in all the way over and up here to help us out. I ain't never seen a horror like that them graves and some hunters' make a lot'ta mess you know." Reid clutched his hand tighter around his bag strap: the urge to correct his grammar had been building since he greeted them with, 'Howdy folks I'm Deputy Mike Farrelly real glad you got 'ere so speedy.' In the past Reid had corrected the bad grammar of several local police and upset them so Hotch had asked him to try and restrain himself. Sitting alongside him in the back Emily noticed his tension and sought to help,

"It's our pleasure Deputy and I must admit I have enjoyed the scenery here. It's beautiful and so _quiet_." She said with emphasis,

"Yea I bin 'ere all ma life so's I pro'ly take it for granted. Don't hardly notice it course I could tell ya bout all the trees and birds and stuff …" and he was off again, Emily should have known by now he couldn't take a hint.

"Whoa!" the car swerved as the ground trembled beneath them,

"They seem to be getting worse," Hotch commented calmly looking across at their driver. He was sitting in the front calming reading through a report,

"Volcano's getting more violent, heard it on the radio earlier. They started the evac few hours ago."

"Do you think Haines will need to be evacuated?" Emily asked,

"Na she's too far away in fact we'll pro'ly be taking a few folk in ourselves."

"They'll be flying here til the storm hits then they'll use boats doubt many will try an' drive with this storm,"

"How urgent is the situation? Is there something we could do to help?" Hotch finally put away his report and gave his full attention to the situation,

"If things get real bad real quick they might wanna nick your plane leave ya stuck here for another day or two but I doubt it. Radio said to give it another week or so before she blows properly just some minor eruptions spilling out noxious stuff right now making it difficult but not dangerous." Atrocious grammar aside the deputy was smart and good at his job.

Suddenly the ground shook harder for longer and the car ahead of them slipped off the road luckily onto a flat, grassy verge. Both cars stopped and waited for the tremor to pass. Looking out his window Reid suddenly shouted and pointed out the window,

"Look!"

A massive thick cloud of ask was bellowing out into the sky. Within a minute the sky above them was dark and ash was raining down on them.

"We gotta go back, sorry but people'll start panicking," Deputy Dylan had already had the same thought and was turning, Aaron's phone rang,

"Hotchner,"

"Hotch, Deputy Scollick is taking us back to the town …" Rossi was interrupted by the deputy's radios,

"I need you back here, FBI too, they're not gonna be allowed to fly in this, reports from above say the cloud isn't dangerous but people should stay in doors. We're not to evac yet but it could happen."

The two deputies' acknowledged the orders and speeded back to the town. Haines airport was only three miles away so soon everybody was helping out. It was barely lunch time so Deputy Mike was organising getting school children back to their homes. Deputy Dylan was at the Haines Seaplane Base helping people who wanted to leave do so calmly. Sheriff Elizabeth was stuck at the police department on the radio receiving instructions and listening to what was going on closer to the volcano.

The BAU team had split up and were driving around checking on people: making sure they were calm. Morgan, Rossi and JJ were to the north checking in on the Hospice and local businesses. Hotch, Prentiss and Reid went to the south. They were driving along the beach when the report came in of a plane crashing in the ocean off the coast of Washington state. It was instantly assumed the crash was a result of flying too near the ash cloud and all planes on the west coast were grounded. Once the BAU team had recovered from their shock Reid wondered at how the same thing had happened in Europe just the year before – he had read all about the situation and recounted the tale of woe over the radios.

Within an hour thick ash cloud made it impossible to see more than a few feet and the storm that had been on the horizon arrived. Heavy rain mixed with large ash particles; ripping through materials and leaving gashes on the few people outside. Suddenly a boom of thunder momentarily deafened and a burst of lightening lit the area, then again a second time, a third was already miles away.

The situation remained the same all night. Sheriff Drysdale had spent all day trying to organise relief in the form of state troopers but when they had arrived they were quickly re-directed closer to the volcano and became busy moving people directly at risk from floods (from the melted ice) and lava. Haines was far enough away that the advice was to stay in doors instead of leave. Occasionally they heard more about the earlier plane crash. It was a solemn moment at 03:27 when they heard "No survivors." A little while later a personal two-man plane crashed in Canada near Vancouver and flights in and out of the large city were also stopped.

People everywhere in the North corner of the west coast of the Americas were stranded … at least for now.

WC - 1324

AN

Sorry if this seemed rushed the main point of the story will be the teams' journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning the people of Haines were packed and leaving town by car and boat. The storm had gone but the morning wasn't bright and clear like usual – the pervasive ash cloud remained. Ash covered every surface and swirled around when the wind blew. The volcano was still erupting and sending the deadly particles into the sky high above Haines. Canada had opened all it's boarders despite a worry that even Vancouver might need to be evacuated.

The Canadian government and the American government held meetings to 'assess the situation.' These did not and could not help the immediate situation; Thick ash restricted visibility to a few metres in front of cars and there were a lot of accidents, fortunately none were serous, people driving slowly enough to avoid injuries. The ash cloud was not just thick down on the ground it blanketed the air miles up, extending the flight ban. A strong wind carried it across North America; from above it looked like a scar cutting from Alaska, through the American states of Washington, Oregon, Utah and all the way to the coast of Texas. Canada closed its airports in British Columbia, Alberta and even the main city of Saskatoon in the south of Saskatchewan. Planes couldn't fly over or under the cloud so they were forced to go around. But even that became a hidden risk as the thick cloud slowly dispersed in all directions to become an invisible danger.

Saturday morning the team got a few hours sleep before heading back to the police station. Reid was telling the team the current airline guidelines for the levels it was safe to fly in; a TV report detailed the current levels and the conclusion was not good. At lunch time the BAU team manned the station while the three police officers slept but that evening Aaron received a phone call from Erin Strauss ordering them to start making their way back to Langley. There was no telling when the flights would be running again and she wanted them back home. She even accused Hotch of trying to skive off. Too tired to argue he had agreed and when he passed the message on he was not surprised by his team's reaction,

"Hotch it will take us at least three days to get back to Langley by boat and train!" Reid pointed out,

"And there are at least six cases we could be helping with down on the east coast!" JJ had exclaimed,

Hotch had phoned his boss to inform her and ask if Garcia could email them their case files so they could avoid wasting all that time but Strauss had ignored him.

Sheriff Elizabeth offered to phone her and ask for them to stay but Hotch was sure that would just make her angrier. The team said goodbye to the three police officers and hired a local man to boat them down to Bellingham on the coast of Washington State: - "It's over one thousand miles this trip!" he'd said after Hotch had queried the price,

"And you won't find many people willing to take you," he added.

Hotch was picturing Erin's face if he put this on his expenses and winced,

"Ah I like you guys; stopping a killer and staying to help out." He paused – looking the team up and down,

"I'm going down to pick out my wife; she went to visit her mum down in Portland and can't get back. I told her to stay but hotel prices have rocketed. I'll take you for half what I said on the condition that you help me out so we get there in half the time?" Hotch nodded gratefully.

They slept the first 100 miles or so past Juneau still exhausted from their busy night.

When they woke the Captain (Eugene Jones) he acted as a tour guide, pointing to interesting bits along the coast. Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Hotch all learnt how to steer the boat so he could rest.

When Reid asked to be taught the team refused saying his driving was bad enough. JJ spent most of the time with frightful seasickness – going so far as to say,

"This makes my morning sickness seem like a minor case of food poisoning."

"The ferries are fully booked for the next week I heard," Captain Jones said as they past one. Lots of miserable looking people stared out at them as they speeded past.

As they neared Bellingham they listened to the radio as people demanded planes start flying again. The government didn't seem to know what to do. It was a well known fact the country relied on planes to travel the vast distances of the country. People simply didn't believe experts when they said air spaces would be closed for at least five days. A particularly vulgar and abusive man on the radio had rubbished this as some evil plot but Hotch was fairly relieved as it meant as they arrived on the mainland he was still able to book a bedroom (for the two woman) and bedroom suite (for the four man) on one of the first trains across the vast country*. He booked it from Seattle through to Chicago but vowed if they passed somewhere with an open airport they could get off there. Morgan organised a train from Bellingham down to Seattle. That train journey was two hours and then they would have to rush for their next train. It was great team work (and a call to Garcia) that enabled them to plan their route so efficiently. As they ran for two taxis' to take them to their first train station they yelled 'hello' to Eugene's wife, Brenda as she arrived for her ride home.

During the very crowded train journey, Hotch and Rossi kept to themselves thinking, JJ and Emily chatted away about everything and Morgan and Reid got rather excited about the next journey,

"It's so different from travelling on the subway," Reid said and Morgan nodded,

"It's just a train journey," Emily said,

"How can you be so calm about it? The empire builder route is remarkable. Built by James J Hill in . . ." Reid stopped as most of his friends groaned at the beginning of his long and excited spiel.

"Come on Reid it's not that exciting,"

"You're not even a little bit excited?" Morgan asked her with surprise,

"Well no but I suppose I used to travel by train a lot."

"Really?" Reid asked curious,

Emily would have told him about her travels but they arrived at Seattle and needed to run again.

The six of them had to run up the train to find their carriage, jumping on as the whistle blew for the last time.

WC – 1,131

AN

* After reading extensively about trains in the USA I realise even though most people fly the trains do sell out constantly so this is artist license (easy excuse for which I apologise for)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Reid examined every inch of his carriage driving Hotch and Rossi mad with his childish delight; he was astonished at how everything fit together in such a small space. He hadn't even started putting his things away when Hotch and Rossi hurried out to collect the girls and find the restaurant carriage. Morgan stayed behind with Reid enjoying seeing him so carefree for a change. Eventually he had to drag the younger man out for food.

Hotch had already explained to the train guards that they were FBI agents and therefore carrying weapons. They left their main weapons locked in their rooms but Hotch had his second gun still in his ankle hoister.

Emily and JJ were chatting to a family while Hotch and Rossi sat and read files. The files were clearly marked as FBI so they got a few strange and interested looks.

"Reid, Morgan come meet Lytton Mercer and his family they choose to travel by train … every year!" Emily said faking surprise,

"It's nice to meet you," Reid said ignoring Emily's teasing,

"Yeah never seen the trains so busy before!" the man said happily before introducing the rest of his party, open and friendly,

"This is my wife Coral, my son Phoenix …"

"I'm five!" the little boy said and grinned as Morgan and Reid praised him properly,

"I'm three!" the little girl said (holding up four fingers) and they acted suitably impressed,

"This is Avalon she'll be four next month," Lytton said explaining the four fingers,

"My brother Bayard,"

"Hey,"

"And his partner Antonio. Bay has a daughter and Ant a sister playing around here somewhere." The two men smiled at Morgan and Reid.

"So Emily was telling Nix and Ava how you read minds!"

"Well not minds, behaviour,"

"So kids be good," the two kids were staring wide-eyed at the new adults. Lytton and Coral laughed at them.

"Gina! Lottie!" two young girls ran past,

"Yea?" Bayard paused obviously not expecting them to stop,

"I wanted to introduce you to some FBI agents,"

"Ok daddy,"

Bayard cleared his throat,

"This is Doctor Reid, Mr Morgan, Miss Prentiss, Miss JJ and over there is Mr Rossi and Mr Hotchner say hi,"

"Hi,"

"Yo!"

"My daughter Charlotte she's nine and Ant's sister Georgina is eleven." Bayard smiled at his partner and the two girls rolled their eyes,

"Euw,"

"Dad not in public," despite the protest both girls were smiling … actually they looked rather mischievous,

"Girls what . . . " Antonio leapt up as they threw a powder at them …?

"Ha!" Gina laughed as both men jumped up,

"Itching powder!" Lottie said and as if her words were the catalyst they started scratching,

"I thought you'd got all rid of that!" Antonio muttered to Bayard the girls had already run off so the two men stood uncomfortably,

"Best go wash this off," Bayard muttered and smiled again at the four FBI agents,

"Nice to meet you, perhaps we'll see you later,"

The team exchanged looks with Lytton who was smirking at their rather confused looks (after all they had just been telling him about how they read body language and were supposed to be able to figure these sorts of things out)

"Bayard was rather young when his girlfriend got pregnant he brought her up and Antonio brought his sister up since their parents died. They bonded over the … joy of parenting,"

"They're doing a good job," JJ said and then explained,

"The kids are happy, healthy and not afraid to get in trouble,"

"Mummy I'm not afraid to get in trouble," Nix tugged his mums skirt and everyone laughed to his confusion,

"Hey do you wanna see some physics mag …"

"No! Reid! No physics magic on the train!" Reid and the kids looked disappointed so Morgan suggested,

"How about some regular magic?" they brightened and Reid kept them entertained for the next hour. In fact by the end of the hour he had acquired quite a large crowd. Parents seemed quite happy to leave their children with the group of FBI agents and get some alone time in their rooms. Reid was surprisingly confident in front of the large'ish crowd he even picked on Morgan for one of his tricks causing the kids to all laugh at the large man. All too soon it was dinner time and parents returned to gather their kids at the tables.

Coral and Lytton stayed in the table next to them and were about to order dinner when Bayard and Antonio reappeared.

"You took forever Tony!" Gina whined,

"Yea you missed all the magic tricks!"

"Oh well you'll have plenty of time to tell me all about them in the week you're grounded!"

"Oh but dad …"

"Ah I've told you about those joke shop tricks before,"

"Worth it!"

"Definitely," The two girls giggled.

Rossi and Hotch finally put down their files and the team had a very nice dinner. Several families came over to thank Reid for keeping their kids entertained. People were also curious why they were on the train. Luckily no one seemed nervous or worried. It was a very relaxing night. After they finished eating they walked back to their rooms.

Somehow while running for their trains Emily had grabbed JJ and managed to go shopping. When JJ had tried to protest they wouldn't have time Emily had simply given her a look which said 'Trust me – we'll need supplies!' While the boys were paying for taxis and checking train times and platforms Emily had dragged JJ into a small train shop. They hadn't had time to actually choose anything they had simply grabbed the first six of everything but oddly when they divided them up each teammate got something they would … use or even quite enjoy:

Six DVD's;

Heath Ledger Movies: a trilogy (for JJ who had cried when she heard the actor was dead)

Harry Potter the complete box set (Emily who was a closet fan)

A collection of Disney movies (Hotch to watch with Jack)

Eden Ra (a depressing documentary Reid finally agreed to take)

Battle Giants (a game show Morgan grabbed)

Tribute to Michael Jackson (Rossi who was the last to choose)

Six CD'S;

Abba Greatest Hits (Emily had lost her copy)

Mamma Mia (JJ had watched the film three times at the cinema much to Will's dismay)

Driving Records (Hotch who actually enjoyed driving)

Disco Records (Morgan insisted on that one)

Queen's Greatest Hits (it wasn't Reid's first choice but he did enjoy bohemianism rhapsody)

World's Best Ballads (again Rossi was left with the last choice)

Six books;

A new look at the Canterbury Tales (Reid jumped on the rather large book)

Why the sky is blue and other questions (Emily handed this one to Morgan with a smirk)

The greatest railways (Hotch was given this one – it was mostly pictures so he assumed it was for Jack)

Tiana's daughter (a feel good novel JJ enjoyed)

Oranges (a comedy for Rossi)

Apple Tea (a second feel good novel for Emily)

After dinner the team separated into their sleeping areas. Hotch and Rossi sat opposite each other in near silence as they continued reading through reports and typing on their work laptops. Morgan and Reid (keep the door between them closed) put on Morgan's DVD and sat next to each on the sofa. Spencer had taken the seat by the window and kept abruptly commenting on something outside. Emily and JJ also watched one of their DVD's but sat quietly together.

The evening passed swiftly; Morgan and Reid occasionally bouncing in their seats as someone on the game show came close to their goal, cheering as each winner was declared and thoroughly enjoying the DVD. They were only a quarter of the way through when Morgan insisted they pause it and go to sleep. Hotch and Rossi put their work away a lot earlier but argued over who would sleep on the top bunk (eventually Rossi admitted he would likely need the bathroom and there was less chance of him disturbing Hotch if he didn't have to climb down a wooden ladder). JJ and Emily had a routine of sorts for getting ready for bed and each knew each other well enough to know when the other wanted to pack up. After the DVD finished JJ got ready for bed while Emily read her book and then it was Emily's turn in the bathroom. When in bed they chatted for a little while before JJ drifted off to sleep first (as always) and Emily followed.

The team slept as well as they would in their own beds (which is to say they suffered through any usual nightmares). When Reid woke at half three he pulled the blind on the window a little bit and gazed upwards until morning. The lack of civilisation along parts of the route meant all the stars in the night's sky were visible: such a beautiful sight and so rare for a boy who grew up in Las Vegas. The few times his work sent him to less populated parts of the country he had become enamoured with the sight. Hotch also woke up from a nightmare but he took comfort in a photo of his son. Though it was not visible in the dark he ran his fingers over the glossy side and repeatedly reassured himself his son was ok. It fell from his hand after he drifted off to sleep again and when Rossi got up to use the bathroom an hour later he picked it up and put it on Aaron's pillow.

The sunrise wasn't visible from where Spencer lay but he watched as sunlight edged across the fields in his window. A little while after that Morgan groaned. Reid glanced upwards but when his friend fell silent he turned back to the window – of course that was when Derek moaned again. A little pant and the bed groaned suspiciously.

"Morgan!" Reid hissed thankful the older guy woke up easily,

"Reid?" he asked a few seconds later lifting his head from his pillow looking around as he remembered where they were and why.

"Oh man Reid – I was having the best dream," Morgan complained as he stretched out,

"I could tell," the younger man replied,

"Ooops sorry," Morgan smiled knowing if he looked at Reid the young man would be blushing. He jumped down from the top bunk – startling Reid as he landed,

"You sleep ok?" Morgan looked at Reid with concern,

"For a while," Reid knew better than to lie to a profiler (even though they were not supposed to profile each other). Derek merely nodded and moved to the bathroom. Reid went back to staring out the window.

JJ woke first in the girls' room and like Spencer she opened the blind a little bit to watch the sunlight overtake the darkness. She missed her son. She had phoned home before his bedtime yesterday (everyday she was gone in fact) but that was no comparison to tucking him into bed herself. It was nearly seven and if she had been at home he would have woken her by now: giggling in his cot. She thought it was the best way to wake up. Emily startled awake as normal,

"Blue fish!" she said sitting up causing JJ to giggle,

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I bought a new house with Duncan from Dream Gardens,"

"Is he the cute one?"

"Of course but we argued over the garden pond,"

WC - 1926


	4. Emily

Chapter Four - Emily

JJ had gone off exploring so Emily had the room to herself. The laptop was still playing Abba's greatest hits as JJ liked to listen to music while getting ready in the morning. After it started for a third time Emily jumped up and stopped it.

"Peace!" she whispered to herself. She was half way through the book she had bought and wanted to finish it before lunch. If nobody bothered her she had plenty of time. Unlike the others who had never spent any great amount of time on trains, Emily had travelled extensively on them as a child and teenager with her mother in Europe and the Far East. So she didn't feel the need to gaze endlessly out the window. She also wasn't anticipating getting home to a son like Hotch and JJ.

After about sixty pages she was disturbed a sound pulling her attention away with a frown she looked around the room. Identifying what she was hearing Emily jumped up and strode to the door … yep someone was definitely crying outside. She opened the door slowly, against the wall a teenager was sitting head between her arms and rested on her knees,

"Are you alright?" Emily asked leaving the room and crouching down next to her,

"Oh! Yes," she sniffed and wiped her eyes,

"I'm just being stupid,"

"Crying is not stupid," Emily said softly and the girl laughed. Emily took that as an invitation to sit down,

"I guess," was all she said,

"I'm Emily,"

"Madison,"

"Are you travelling alone?" that set off a few more tears,

"With my mum … and her new husband,"

"Ah," Emily said with a bit of worried understanding,

"You don't get along?"

"We do … he's pretty cool but . . ." she paused biting her lip,

"He's not your dad?" Emily guessed again,

"That's a good thing – my dad was a waste of space." She said bitterly and Emily waited for her to continue,

"It's just been me and my mum for so long and now I have to share her!"

"She is still your mum,"

"I know she explained all that stuff," Madison paused,

"But you can't help how you feel," Emily said and remembered when she joined the BAU – she had felt so unwelcome and desperate to fit in,

"Dale has four kids! FOUR! And one of them is even called Madison! She's three and everyone calls her Maddi. That used to be mums special name for me!"

"Your mum's taken on a lot,"

"Dale's six years younger than mum and he's a widow. So his kids need mum more than I do,"

"You don't think she'll have time for you any more?"

"I know she won't I mean she'll try – a lot of my friends think that's cool you know that I'll be able to do whatever I want,"

"Something tells me you're not someone to take advantage," Madison smiled watery,

"Never been the getting into trouble kind, more of a nerd," the teen admitted shamefully,

"I would never have guessed – you certainly don't dress like a nerd."

"Sure I do I just don't need glasses,"

"Oh right you should have seen me when I was your age – glasses, dyed hair . . . " Emily trailed off,

"A rebel?"

"Oh yea," Emily admitted looking embarrassed.

"You know you could help your mum out – be a really good sister to your step-siblings,"

"I'm not sure how,"

"Sure you do I bet they already look up to you don't they?"

"Um, I guess I had to take Mary to the toilets once, she's nine so she couldn't go by herself. She's always following me around. And Mattie and Mikey always ask for me to read them bedtime stories,"

"See you're already helping your mum out,"

"Really?"

"Of course, it must be hard for her to adjust as well I mean she's suddenly got four more kids to look after . . ."

"Five – Dale's one big kid," Madison interrupted,

"Five new kids and she's going to worry they think she's trying to replace their mum,"

"She's not – she didn't even change her name – partly cause of me,"

"So you keep yours and still have the same name as each other – smart," Madison started giggling,

"What?"

"That's our surname – Smart!" Emily smiled,

"I see. What would it have been if you changed it?"

Madison pulled a face,

"Martin,"

"Madison Martin?"

"Yea – Mary, Matthew, Michael and Maddi Martin."

"Liked the letter M?" Emily asked,

"After some football thing I . . . "

"Madison Elizabeth Smart what did I tell you about running off!"

"Mum!" Madison got to her feet quickly, Emily a little more slowly,

"You've been crying!" is everything alright?" Madison hugged her mum,

"No I … just …" she looked at Emily for help,

"We were talking about the supernatural finale – it made me cry too,"

"And you are?" mummy Smart ignored the obvious lie,

"Emily Prentiss ma'am," she got her badge out before any accusations could start,

"FBI! Cool! You never said,"

"We had some trouble with the volcano," Emily explained with a weary smile,

"You had me worried Maddi," the woman had relaxed,

"I'm fine it's just scary becoming a big sister at sixteen to four kids," and wasn't that exactly how Emily felt sometimes with Reid, JJ and even Garcia and Morgan.

"Oh honey I know it's scary for me too!"

"I should go; it was nice talking to you Madison," Emily motioned to her door,

"Thank you Ma'am," Madison smiled,

"Yes thank you,"

Emily smiled and went back into her room. She picked her book up again and got comfortable.

WC - 945


End file.
